waroftheworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
The True Believer
|season=2 |number=19 |image=File:The True Believer title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=May 7, 1990 |writer=Jim Henshaw |director=Armand Mastroianni |previous=Max |next=The Obelisk }} "The True Believer" is the nineteenth episode of the 2nd season of the War of the Worlds TV series. Plot The aliens are running low on resources, and Malzor attempts to maintain his standing with the Eternal by turning the human authorities against Blackwood. Synopsis Suzanne determines that the Morthren, on limited rations, are short of personnel. Malzor and Mana identify all the team members. News reports brand the team as murderers when the Morthren, disguised as the team, rob a Savings & Loan bank. Malzor poses as the leader of a police assault team assigned to the case. During a gun battle, he captures Harrison and, at police headquarters, tortures him for the base's location. Debi meets Thresher, a policeman who has seen dead and wounded aliens. They trick Malzor into bringing Harrison to an abandoned warehouse, but Malzor has set up an ambush. Malzor escapes from the ensuing battle, but with serious losses. Notes Quotes Cast Episode Cast *Jared Martin as Harrison Blackwood *Lynda Mason Green as Suzanne McCullough *Adrian Paul as John Kincaid *Denis Forest as Malzor *Catherine Disher as Mana *Rachel Blanchard as Debi McCullough *Timothy Webber as Thresher *Michael Hogan as Nash *Vincent Dale as Hook *Leslie Toth as Guard *Sandi Stahlbrand as Newscaster Episode Crew *Directed by Armand Mastroianni *Written by Jim Henshaw *Produced by Jon Anderson and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Original Music by Joe Delia *Cinematography by Maris H. Jansons *Film Editor - Tim Williams *Casting - Susan Forrest *Production Designer - Gavin Mitchell *Art Director - Rolf Harvey *Set Decorators - Gareth Wilson and Greg Chown (uncredited) *Costume Designer - Delphine White Makeup Department *Jenny Arbour - Hair Stylst *Inge Klaudi - Makeup Artist *Jordan Samuel - Assistant Makeup Artist (uncredited) Production Management *Lan Lamon - Post-Production Supervisor *Susan Murdoch - Production Manager *Michael Sheehy - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Nan Skiba - Assistant Production Manager *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Don Granbery - First Assistant Director *Chris Lamon - Third Assistant Director *Mike Crain - Second Assistant Director *David Warry-Smith - Second Unit Director Art Department *Dan Bezaire - Property Master *Greg Chown - Lead Set Dresser *Malcolm Glassford - Lead Set Dresser *Bruce Grant - Lead Props *Henry Jesiak - Lead Set Dresser *Ken Sinclair - Set Dresser *Stuart Land - Sculpted Main Title Alien Hands (uncredited) *Andriy Pereklita - Props: Second Unit (uncredited) Sound Department *Yuri Gorbachow - Re-Recording Mixer *Gary Daprato - Foley Artist *Frank Morrone - Re-Recording Mixer *Steve Foster - Dialogue Editor *Terry Gordica - Post Audio Supervisor *Don Grundsten - Boom Operator *Dennis Hill - Foley Artist *Anthony Lancett - Sound Effects Editor *Tom Mather - Sound Recordist *John Sievert - Foley Artist *Mark Wright - Dialogue Editor Special Effects *Nancy Howe - Prosthetics Assistant *Andrew Kenworthy - Prosthetics Designer *Marianne Klein - Special Effects Coordinator Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist Stunts *Ted Hanlan - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Christophe Bonnière - Director of Photography: Second Unit *Jon Cassar - Camera Operator *Duane Gullison - Generator Operator *Jeff Hohener - Second Assistant Camera *Michael Iwan - Grip *Scott Keates - Grip *Alan Lennox - Best Boy *Ben Mark Holzberg - Still Photographer *Michael "Flash" McDonald - Electrician *Steve Morrison - Electrician *David Moxness - Gaffer *Daniel Narduzzi - Key Grip *David Pamplin - Best Boy Grip *Glen Treilhard - First Assistant Camera Casting Department *Gabrielle Iviney - Extras Casting Costume and Wardrobe Department *Isabel De Biasio - Wardrobe Mistress Editorial Department *Stewart Dowds - Assistant Editor *Gary Mueller - Film Transfer Coordinator *Gary L. Smith - Post-Production Executive Location Management *Emanuele "Manny" Danelon - Location Manager Music Department *Steven Cohen - Composer: Main Title Theme *Music Performed by Joe Delia *Fred Mollin - Composer: Main Title Theme Transportation Department *Eddie Bowman - Transportation Coordinator *Jeff Steinberg - Picture Vehicle Coordinator Other Crew *Aileen Bell - Studio Manager *James F. Breithaupt - Production Accountant *Susan Marucci - Continuity Supervisor *Janet Gayford - Production Secretary *Sheri McGrath - Script Coordinator *Deborah Nathan - Script Consultant *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producer *Ginger Reynolds-Smith - Assistant to Executive Producer *Regina Robb - Production Coordinator *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant *Pat Turner - Paralegal References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0744066/ The True Believer] at IMDb Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes